The Hospitals Musical?
by merder101
Summary: The staff at Seattle Grace Hospital gets some unfortunate news
1. Chapter 1

I decided to make a story and this is my first one so please no bad reviews or comments thank you:) I decided to make a story of Grey's Anatomy and they have to a musical and the musical is high school musical. This is going to be the 1st 2nd and 3rd high school musical I don't really know all the songs in it so if you could can you tell me the songs thank you.

SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL

Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Alex, Izzie, George, Lexie, Mark and Callie comes into the conference room. Already in is Owen, Arizona, and Bailey. They all look at each oyher in suspicion.

Meredith: I wonder what we did to for all of us to be in here?

Bailey: I don't know grey? What did you do?

Meredith: What makes you think I did something? Why not Cristina

Cristina: Bitch

Later, the Chief comes in. They all look at him. Everybody asks him what are they doing here all at once.

Chief: I know what all of yall are wondering what are you doing here, am I right

Everyone nods there heads

Chief: Well I got a call from the board and they said in order to keep our ranking high we have to do a play.

Derek: a play?

Mark: whats the plays name?

Chief: High School Musical s 1,2,3.

Lexie: Oh. Whats that?

Chief: Its about 6 high schoolers singing and dancing.

Everbody: WHAT!!!!

Alex: Why do we have to sing?

Izzie: Plus theres more than six people.

Chief: I know that's why we are going to audition for the parts.

Callie: ummm I have stage fright

Arizona holds her hand "It'll be okay"

George looks at them and sees the at they love each other and sighs

Owen: When are auditions chief?

Chief: Tomorrow morning.

Everybody: Do we have to chief?

Chief: Yes and I really don't want to either but we have to.

Tomorrow is going to be a very long day at seattle grace hospital.

So theres the first chapter I hope you like it reviews are nice and I if I get a lot ill put up the second chapter thank you!


	2. Auditions Part 1

Okay heres the second chapter I hope you like it. You guys want to know whose with who: mer&der lex&mark cris&owen arizona&callie

Today is audions for the high school musical 1.2 and 3 at seattle grace hospital and things are going great until they sing.

Everybody enters the auditorium and sit down. Meredith and Derek sit next to each other holding hands and talking to each other.

Meredith: God I really don't want to do this I hate the chief now.

Derek: I know sweetie I really don't want to either but we got to.

Meredith: You know we could tell the chief that were sick and go home and have sex.

Derek: Convincing as that sounds we can't. Come on Mer it'll be fun.

Meredith: ugh you suck.

Derek: Love you too honey.

Callie comes in and sits next to george.

Callie: hey george hows it going?

George: Ummm its good. How are you and Arizona doing?

Callie smiles: Good were doing good thanks for asking.

George: God im happy for you. He sighs

Callie: George are you okay?

Before he could respond the chief cuts him off.

The chief coughs: Alright everyone thank you for coming to the auditions everyone though you didn't want to I am please to say in the auditions you don't have to dance. Everyone sighs in happiness. "Instead you are all going to sing and act"

Everyone groins and sigh in disappointment

Mark: Aww come on this sucks.

Lexie: Come on it'll be fun

Mark: No it wont I don't sing or act or dance. Plus you don't have to worry you have a good voice. He laces his fingers in her

Lexie: Thanks but I cant dance

Mark: It will be alright

She rests her head on his should and he rests his on her head and they both sigh.

Chief: Alright everyone lets get started. The first one to go up is Cristina Yang.

Cristina: ugh I hate this and I got to go first man this sucks.

Owen: Hmm good luck love you.

Cristina kisses him soft and quick and smile: love you too

She runs up the stage.

Chief: What will you auditioning for?

Cristina: Umm Taylor McKessie.

Chief: Okay. I sort of knew you were since she doesn't have much sing parts just acting. Am I right?

Cristina: Yup!

Cristina performs excellently then gets off the stage.

Chief: Next up Derek Sheperd.

Derek: I guess that's me. Wish me luck

Meredith: Good luck. She gives him a kiss. Love you.

Derek: Love you too

He goes up to the stage.

Chief: Who will you be auditioning for?

Derek: Troy Bolton

Chief mutters of course.

Derek performs and sings perfectly and gets off the stage.

Thanks guys sorry for the short chapter I am really tired and sleepy right now but I am writing chapters for the story. This chapter is when Derek and cristina audition next chapter will George Lexie and Meredith. Please leave lots of reviews(:


	3. Auditions Part 2

Hey guys im sorry for the delay and stuff ive been busy with school and my quince practice and planning it plus my computer crashed and all my chapters got erased. So heres the next chapter(:

Chief: Alright next person to audition is Lexie Grey.

Lexie stands up and goes up to the stage.

Chief: Okay Grey who are you going to audition for?

Lexie: Gabriella Montez.

Chief: okay alright then get started.

Lexie: ummm okay.

Lexie sings and does it very perfectly. When she finishes she gets off and goes back to her seat. She looks at Meredith and sees that she is looking at her and Meredith congratulates her with a silent clap and smiles.

Chief: Next up is George O'Malley.

George goes up and clears his throat.

Chief: Alright O'malley who are you auditioning for?

George: Ryan Evans.

Chief: Really well alright then.

George sings and performs good. He finishes and goes back to his seat and callie gets up and hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Chief: Alright were doing one more than were done cause we are very busy today. Okay next up is Meredith Grey.

Meredith looks at Derek and says: I hate you right now.

Derek: what did I do??

Meredith: Your making me do this.

Derek: not me Richard Is so sorry.

Meredith goes up on stage.

Chief: Alright Meredith who are you auditioning for?

Meredith sighs and says: umm Sharpay Evans?

Chief: ummm ok.

Meredith starts sing very beautifully and everyone looks at her surprised that she could sing. When she finishes she gets off stage and goes back to her seat.

Derek: Wow mer I didn't know you could sing?

Meredith: Yeah well I didn't know you could sing and play the guitar so I guess were both pretty surprised with each other.

Derek: Very funny Mer.

Derek gives her a kiss and holds her hand.

Chief: Alright everybody that's it for now more auditions for tomorrow. Now lets get back to work.

Everybody gets up and leaves the room.

Callie goes up to mer and says: Wow Mer I didn't now that you could sing at all.

Meredith: Yeah well I still have some secrets that no one knows about.

Callie: Yeah I guess you do.

Callie walks away and so does Arizona.

Someone hits Mer on the back and she turns around to see Cristina hit her.

Meredith: Bitch why did you hit me?

Cristina: Because you didn't tell me that you could sing!!!

Meredith: so what?

Cristina: Your lucky I love you Mer.

Meredith: I love you too Cristina.

Well that's it for now guys hopefully my computer doesn't crash overnight. I was on spring break this week and now its going to end and I have school next week so hopefully I get to write more on this story. I cant wait for the new episode next week with Owen going on rampage to everyone especially to Cristina. I might a story on that but with mer in it cause I saw the promo with Meredith walking away from something. Reviews make me smile so write them.


	4. surprises and truth

**Hey guys sorry I havent updated for a long time now I was busy with school and projects and im really exhausted and I have a lot of family crap to deal with:/ Plus my computer kinda crashed a little bit and I had to get it fixed but its good now. I hope you like this chapter :)**

After the auditions the gang goes down to the ER to go to where there needed. Meredith, Cristina, Callie, Derek and Mark are at the nurses station.

Mark: Whoa Grey I didn't know you could sing or do anything at all. He smirks

Meredith: Shut up I didn't know you couldn't be tamed and yet were all full of surprises.

Mark: Oh haha very funy but yes I am tamed now because of little grey but you know what shes not that little actually she is very flexible and –

Meredith: Eww! Mark you that's my little sister you know you describing your sex with her kinda grossing me out.

Cristina, Derek and Callie: Yeah you and me both yuck!

Mark: Aww your just jealous.

Meredith: Oh yeah im jealous of you having sex oh yeah im jealous.

Derek: What your jealous of him having sex but I thought—

Meredith: Derek im being sarcastic okay Im not jealous.

Derek: oh then tell me when your being sarcastic alright you know how serious I get?

Meredith grazes his cheek: oh yeah honey I know I know. She gives him a peck on his lips.

Derek: Mmmmm I love you.

Meredith: I love you too.

Cristina: Okay now that's gross.

Meredith: oh whatever cris you suck.

Cristina: Oh yeah well then you too. She walks away.

Callie: You know you and cristina have a very weird friendship.

Mark: Yeah man what's up with yall?

Derek: Try having her at your house all the time and you cant complain.

Callie: Wow really? But that's good though that you and cris are really close and good to have someone that's kind of like a sister.

Meredith: Yeah it is. What about you callie?

Callie: Oh I have mark.

Meredith: Wow I didn't know mark was a girl but I sorta did in a way.

Mark Shut up im not gay in case your wondering. Your gay mer.

Meredith: So what if I am you got a problem with gay people mark

Mark: No I don't im just saying……wait are you gay mer?

Meredith: im not a lesbian in case if your wondering. I'm bi.

Derek Mark and callie: WHAT?!?!?!

Meredith looks up shocked: What?

Derek: Your bi?

Mark: Damn shepherd you can have a threesome. He smirks

Meredith: Shut up mark! So what if I am I only had one girlfriend and it didn't work out well.

Derek: wow mer looks like theres a lot I don't know about you.

Meredith: Yeah and theres still a lot I don't know about you.

Callie: Theres a lot we don't about everyone.

Meredith Derek and Mark: Yeah (sighs)

**Later that day Meredith and Derek got home and go to there bedroom and go to the bedroom.**

Derek: How come you didn't tell me you were bi?

Meredith: Cause every time I told someone they make a big deal and they tell some guys and the guy would come up to me and ask me if I would want to do a threesome with him and his girl. So I kept it a secret and decided not to tell anybody.

Derek: Im sorry mer its just that I feel like im being left out by your life and you tell cristina everything and im your husband and you let me in anymore.

Meredith: Hey im sorry but I didnt even tell cristina about this okay. Theres really nothing interesting about me or my life its just full of pain and bad memories but if you want to know then I could tell you?

Derek: Alright. He smiles.

Meredith tells Derek everything.(**a/n im sorry I cant tell yall about her past bc my battery is dying and my charger broke. But yall know about her past.)**

**The next morning everybody is in the auditorium.**

Richard: Alright everyone settle down and please be seated.

Everyone sits down and calms down.

Richard: Alright were almost done with auditions. So next up will be Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Alex Karev, Izzie Stevens and Miranda Bailey. Since we don't have a lot of time will the people I said please go in the back to audition with board while the remaining of you stay here and talk among yourselves.

Cristina: What?!?!!? How come they get to do it in private and we couldn't?

Meredith: I don't know man this sucks,

Derek: Man I know

Lexie: Ugh I hate this place now.

Bailey: Oh stop complaining guys I don't even want to do this crap either so just deal with it.

They all murmur yeah.

**Alright so heres the next chapter hope you guys enjoyed this. Ohmygawd I saw the promo for this Thursdays episode and I cant wait ahh!!! I love the new merder scene and I saw teddy holding marks grandson. Man Sloane gave birth in his apartment lol ugh I don't like teddy but I guess we all gotta deal. I don't know if I will be able to write the next group who will auditioning because as you know my charger sucks but ill try to use my sisters computer. Please review my story thanks :) **


	5. AN NOT A CHAPTER

Hola:D this is an author's note not a chapter. When I saw the season finale of Grey's Anatomy I was holding my breath without even noticing it. I'm starting to like April only because she and Meredith befriended each other which I love! The sad thing is that Meredith lost her baby): and that sucks and Reed and Charles got killed and I'm deeply saddened about that. I am glad that Mer Derek Cristina April Alex Callie Bailey Arizona Mark Lexie Owen and Richard are still alive:D Can't wait till season 7 and the hope that Meredith can finally be happy and become a mom.

P.S. I'm lost at words for my stories and those who want to help me e-mail me with ideas for both The Hospitals Musical and Betrayal & Dishonesty. Thanks a lot!


	6. Boredome and the Unexpected

Hello, sorry I haven't updated my stories in awhile I've been kind of busy with summer school and my quince practices and a lot of family problems. Well any way here is the next chapter of the story and I hope you like it:)

**In the hospital's auditorium **

Meredith: Ugh it's not fair that we had to audition in front of everybody and they didn't

Cristina: I know right! I officially hate this play thing

Derek: Guys calm down okay! I know I hate this too but we all have to deal

Meredith and Cristina: Yeah yeah

Derek laughs.

Mark: Well well isn't this cozy?

Cristina: Shut it Sloan!

Mark: What? I wasn't doing anything geez Yang relax!

Cristina glares at him: Never tell me to relax okay!

Meredith: Please don't. She becomes more of a bitch if you tell her that.

Derek: Yes Mark, trust me!

Mark: Ok alright then I apologize.

Cristina: Whatever go away!

Mark: Whatever I gotta go audition any way.

Mark leaves.

Meredith: OH MY GOD! I want to go already!

Derek: I know me too

Cristina: Me three!

Owen comes in.

Cristina: Hey how did it go?

Owen: Eh it was okay?

Meredith: Good for you!

Owen: Umm thanks? Are you alright?

Meredith: I'm sorry I get excited about things when I get bored

Owen: Oh okay.

Derek: When is this going to end? I hate waiting for things like this

Meredith: You hate waiting for a lot of things Derek.

Derek: I know I do but I am also a patient person

Meredith: Yeah I know, you are very weird

Derek: Thanks!

The door from the back opens revealing Callie, Arizona, Mark, Alex, Izzie, and Bailey,

Richard walks up to the stage.

Richard: Alright since were all done. People you will wait a minimum of 4 days to see who you are cast as. Alright? Well then lets get back to work!

Everybody leaves.

Callie: Oh my god! I thought I was going to die out there!

Arizona kisses her cheek: You did great out there Calliope!

Callie smiles: Thanks

Arizona: You're welcome. Come on we have people to save!

Callie and Arizona leaves.

Meredith: Hey guess what?

Derek: What?

Meredith: You know what we haven't done in a long time?

Derek: What?

Meredith: We haven't planned the house.

Derek: Oh yeah I forgot.

Meredith: How could you –

Meredith was cut short because of a high pitched scream and this crashing

Dun Dun Dun! Okay I know it's not really much but I'm really super tired its like 2:47 am here in Texas so decided to write something before I went off. I know its not great but please don't write bad reviews about it okay thank you! Can't wait for the premiere of Grey's Anatomy WHOO! Any ways I left a somewhat cliffhanger in this chapter because I didn't want it to be just a story about doctors in a musical I wanted something unexpected happening and some drama because its Grey's anything can happen. Well nighty night story readers and comments and reviews make my day:D


	7. Screaming and The Past

**Wow I just wanna say thank you for the reviews you guys left me on my story I appreciate it very much:] And please please review my other story called Hickeys thanks!**

**Previously on The Hospital's Musical:**

_Meredith: Hey guess what?_

_Derek: What?_

_Meredith: You know what we haven't done in a long time?_

_Derek: What?_

_Meredith: We haven't planned the house._

_Derek: Oh yeah I forgot._

_Meredith: How could you – _

_Meredith was cut short because of a high pitched scream and this crashing_

Screaming girl: AAAAHHHH!

Meredith: Holy Shit what the hell is that?

Derek: I don't know but it scared the hell out of me.

Next they see Lexie running towards them.

Meredith: Hey Lex whats going on?

Lexie: Umm okay 2 things, 1: Dad is here 2: He is drunk and throwing things. He hit Mark with a scalpel!

Meredith looks shocked: What?

Derek: Oh my god I gotta go and see if Mark is alright, okay?

Meredith: Yeah.

Derek runs to the Pit.

Meredith: I can't believe he is here. I told you Lexie that he would get drunk again even when I gave him my liver.

Lexie: I know Mere you were right I'm sorry.

Meredith sighs and gives Lexie a hug and soothes her: It's alright Lexie I didn't do it for him member I did it for you because you're my little sister and I love you.

Lexie smiles and tightens her embrace on Lexie: Hmm I love you too.

Meredith: Its okay lets go see whats going on.

Meredith and Lexie started walking to the pit until they saw the scene in front of them.

Meredith and Lexie gasped at the scene they are witnessing

Meredith: Oh

Lexie: My

Meredith & Lexie: GOD!

Meredith: THATCHER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LET THEM GO!

Thatcher: Shut the hell up Meredith! You can't tell me what to do!

Lexie: Daddy please stop!

Thatcher: Lexie? What are you doing here?

Meredith looks confused: Umm I don't understand?

Thatcher collapses and Lexie screams

Lexie: DADDY!

Meredith runs up to him and checks his pulse and feels it faint. Meredith runs to Derek who is unconscious.

Meredith: Derek honey wake up for me sweetie please wake up!

Derek groans and winces at the light

Derek: Ugh what the hell happened?

Meredith: Thatcher knocked you out.

Derek suddenly stands up and looks around and sees that Thatcher is on the floor.

Derek: What happened to him?

Meredith stands up: I don't know he yelled at me and when Lexie said daddy he look confused like he hasn't seen her in years?

Derek: What?

Meredith: I don't know I'm just as confused as you are and I don't know what's happening?

Suddenly Thatcher starts thrashing on the floor and Lexie starts screaming and runs up to Meredith and Derek and Lexie holds on to Mere for dear life.

Lexie: What's going on? Why is he having a seizure? Mere I'm scared!

Meredith: No its okay Lex. Just stay here alright and let me check him.

Lexie: Okay alright.

Meredith: Derek come with me cause you're the infamous brain man

Derek chuckles: Um alright.

Both Meredith and Derek go up to Thatcher until Meredith screams at what just happened to Thatcher right in front suddenly remembering what happened with her mother was bleeding on the floor in a pool of her blood.

**Sorry you guys but I'm not feeling really great today:/ But I hope you somewhat like this chapter but don't worry I will be going back to the musical in the next couple of chapters that might go with Cristina and Owen, Mark Callie and Arizona and they will be talking about Meredith and Derek and how coupley they are and how they are so in love:] Haha anyways check out my other story Hickeys thank you very much [:**


	8. The Past comes Back

**Sorry I haven't updated any stories I've been super busy with school I'm in clubs this year so they take up my time as well as homework:/ But I'm here now but I won't update in awhile cause I'm like exhausted and I need sleep. Enough rambling and here is my new chapter. Enjoy!**

Derek and Lexie both look up at Meredith.

Derek: Mere what's wrong?

Meredith: Um it's…just…um…I gotta go. She runs out of the ER

Derek: Mere wait! Ugh

Lexie: Hey I'll go and see if she's alright, you got him?

Derek: Yeah thanks Lex.

Derek puts Thatcher on a gurney and Lexie goes after Mere.

Lexie runs out of the ER and goes on the search for Meredith.

Meredith keeps running and out of the hospital.

"What are you doing?" someone said.

Meredith jumped at the voice and turned around to see Cristina sitting on the bench outside.

Meredith: God Cris you scared me. My father was here and he collapsed and he was bleeding.

Cristina: So? You've seen blood before.

Meredith: When I was little my mom slit her wrists right in front of me and she collapsed and I was in a pool of her blood waiting for her to stop breathing.

Cristina's face softened: Oh Mere I'm sorry.

Meredith: I'm fine I've dealt with so much worse.

Cristina: Do you want to stay here or go home?

Meredith: Home. I don't wanna be here.

Cristina: Alright let's go.

Meredith and Cristina got up and went to her apartment across the street.

After Derek finished looking after Thatcher he went looking for Meredith. While not looking he ran into somebody hoping it was her, but turned out to be Lexie.

Derek: Oh hey sorry I wasn't looking, did you find her?

Lexie: No I looked everywhere and I can't find her.

Derek ran his hand through his hair: Where could she be?

Lexie: I don't know you should probably call Cristina; she probably ran into her and told her what happened?

Derek: Alright I'll see you later.

Lexie went off while Derek brought out his phone.

He dialed her number and waited for an answer.

_Cristina: Hello?_

Derek: Cristina is Mere with you?

_Cristina: Yeah she's with me at my apartment. What the hell happened I saw her crying outside and said Thatcher was here?_

Derek: Yeah he was then she freaked out when she saw his blood on the floor.

_Cristina: Oh Mere. Did she say something?_

Derek: No.

_Cristina: Hey wait a minute Mere wants to talk to you._

Derek: Okay. Mere?

_Meredith: Derek please come I need you._

Derek: Alright Hun I'm coming.

They hung up.

**Okay uh its somewhat a cliffhanger but I'm really busy at the moment now ugh but I'll try to update more. Loved the new season of Grey's lovin' the new episodes:D**


End file.
